The Proposal
by Hawaiimaui
Summary: Mako proposes to Korra


Summary:Mako proposes to Korra

I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA!

Mako sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair before letting out a breath. Not only did it happen to be Korra's birthday, but Mako was ready to take the next step in their relationship, he waws going to propose to her. He had gotten Tonraq's blessing the previous day, but he was unsure how Korra would respond. He was more than positive that Korra would say yes, butttttttt… shaking his head, Mako tried to clear his head and shake out his fears, but he knew that he had to carry out with his plan. A plan so great that it would change his life forever. Whatever response she carried would change the course of his life.

She was very sure that tonight would be the night he proposed to her. It had been 5 years, 5 years of dating. She knew both of her parents liked Mako and had no problem with him. She was however worried what her father could of said to him. He had always been protective of her. When he asked her to go out tonight she could see the nervousness in him and she was excited.

She knew it was her birthday and she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but she was absolutely sure that Mako was going to propose to her. That day she didn't know what to expect. Her parents had been so nice to her on her special day but they were also a bit tense with her too. After being at her parents house she ran into Mako. He seemed so nervous for some reason. It was just her birthday nothing special really. That was why she thought he was going to propose to her.

Mako fingered the little necklace that he had in his pocket. It was Korra's betrothal necklace which he had, in fact, made himself. (He happened to be very proud of himself because Mako was not exactly good at… constructing things…) He took it out of his pocket and his heart sank when he saw the necklace for the first time in which he looked at it good. Not that it was bad, but it was slightly rough around the edges because the center was carved out of the wood from a willow tree. The carving was the fire nation and the water nation symbol morphed together, and when Mako inspected it closer, frankly, it looked like a blob. Sighing, Mako shook his head. It was too late to make any changes. he looked towards Korra, who he saw was underneath their tree. Their willow tree (which they affectionately called Willow). Clearing his throat, he slowly began to walk towards her. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself.

"Happy Birthday Korra", as he walks toward her.

"Hey" she happily say as he walks closer to her. He sits down next to her and they enjoy each others company gazing at the stars.

Finally Mako breaks the silence, "So I wanted to ask you something" as he know he's sweating up a storm with his face bright red. As I heard this my heart was skipping beats and I can hardly keep a straight face, but I do saying.

"what is it?"

"Well we have been dating for some time now….."

"Yes and?" I say wanting him to spit it out already.

"Well I wanted to ask," taking out the betrothal necklace he had made for her. "Korra you mean the world to me and I couldn't imagine my life without you…. Will you marry me?" The instant he says this I say to him.

"YES! Yes Mako I will marry you!"

She was just speechless after that. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "So when are we going to have the wedding?"

He just said "We'll figure it out." Right away Korra wanted to tell her parents about the exciting news. So after her night out with Mako she went to go tell her parents. She show her parents the betrothal necklace Mako had made for her, for his proposal. Her parents were very happy to hear the news about her and Mako. That night she was too anxious about her future life to sleep much that night. But she went to sleep holding the betrothal necklace Mako had given her.

"KORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!" Waking with a start, the Avatar got up out of her bed instantly, thinking that the house was on fire. The shrill screech came from the room next door, and Korra ran out of her room, throwing the door open. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, so all she could make out was a shape. A green blob with a small red blob next to it.

"Whaaat?" Korra asked, still feeling the urge to go back to sleep. She blinked rapidly until her vision cleared. Standing in front of her was a smiling Bolin and a chirpy Pabu. "BOLIN?" her voice boiled with anger and surprised because frankly, she didn't get enough sleep last night due to her excitement.

"Hellooooo Mrs. Mako," he said with a wink. Korra felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and she stomped back to her room and slammed the door in his face.

Once she got more sleep she was in a better mood. She told Bolin she was sorry, (He didn't care he was Bolin he forgave easily) Mako and Korra together shared what happened last night and Korra was going on and on about what the wedding would look like and what she would wear.

"Wow Korra I have never seen you so excited to dress up for something, especially since you have to wear a dress."

"Well Mr. Hat Trick it is going to be our wedding and I want it to be perfect"

"Don't worry your what's going to make the wedding perfect."

"You are too sweet"

Well after getting all the wedding preparation, they met at the wedding chapel. The place looked wonderful. Mako was sweating from nervousness and Korra had butterflies in her stomach. Korra's parents were in the front row and so was Bolin. When Korra walked down the aisle Mako was in love with her all over again.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks"

Then the priest finally said, "You may kiss the bride."

Then Mako and Korra kissed. They both knew they would spend a happy life together from now on. A dream come true for both of them.


End file.
